Blog użytkownika:MatthewFrozen/Frozen 2 - Rozdział XI
Sorry że dopiero teraz, ale jest ;) Zapraszam do czytania :) ---- Rozdział XI Anna i Elsa sprzątały bibliotekę – wstęgi kurzu wzbijały się wyżej i wyżej, królowa kichnęła kilka razy – Na zdrowie – zaśmiała się księżniczka, - Dzięki… - Co masz zamiar zrobić? - Ale… Z czym? - No jak to? No ze swoją mocą i tymi wiadomościami których się dzisiaj dowiedziałyśmy… - A, no tak… Nie wiem… Ale chciałabym się dowiedzieć skąd mam moc i co to jest ta Maudyrania czy jak to tam… - zaśmiała się pod nosem. - I co ci to da jak się dowiesz? - No…. Ech…. - Rozumiem fajnie by było się dowiedzieć skąd ma się moc, ale ta Maudyrania? I co, pojedziesz tam żeby dokończyć dzieło rodziców? Zdjąć z siebie moc? - Nie. Ale co ty się zrobiłaś taka dociekliwa? – Elsa popatrzyła na siostrę oczekując odpowiedzi. - Ja? Nie ja nic, tak tylko, wiesz… - zawstydziła się Anna, a królowa znowu zaczęła się cicho śmiać - Trochę tu wiesz… Ciemno…. – zaczęła znowu księżniczka - Tak, masz rację. – odłożyła miotłę i powoli zaczęła wyczarowywać miniaturkę trąby powietrznej. - Łał… Nie wiedziałam, że tak potrafisz… - Ja też, ale okazuje się że nie tylko lód i śnieg to moja działka… W końcu wiatr też tworzy śnieżyce… - Przeczytałaś to w tej książce, prawda? – Anna wskazała na biurko. - Taaak, ale potrafię… - księżniczka wybuchła cichym śmiechem, a Elsa odwzajemniła się jej uśmiechem. – Dobra patrz. – powiedziała, a mały huragan owijający świecę zaczął powoli ją podnosić – widać było, że Elsa wkłada w to całą siłę. Świeca podleciała do żyrandola i powoli zaczęła zapalać knoty reszty świeczek. – I jak? - Nom, jestem pod wrażeniem, od razu jaśniej… Ale przydałaby się nam pomoc… Albo… - Anna spojrzała na siostrę. - Albo co? – Ale księżniczka uśmiechnęła się tylko pod nosem… - Już wiem co masz na myśli… Ech no dobra, tylko się odsuń bo zaraz będziesz cała w kurzu… - Elsa podniosła ręce i strzeliła wiatrem z końca Sali w cały kurz który się w niej znajdował, wszystko byłoby dobrze gdyby siostry nie zauważyły nagle jakiejś postaci stojącej przed drzwiami, szarej od kurzu. - O rany nic ci nie jest? – królowa podbiegła do postaci. - Ekche, ekche, ekche – postać zaczęła głośno kaszleć. - Kristoff? – Anna podbiegła do narzeczonego i wpadła w śmiech – Nic ci nie jest? – Elsa także zaczęła cicho chichotać. - Właśnie cię szukałem… Wszyscy mówią, że zniknęłaś w bibliotece… Więc tu wchodzę… A nagle lecą na mnie tumany kurzu… - mówił mocno zdziwiony i przestraszony chłopak. - No, ale przynajmniej jest czysto… - powiedziała nadal się śmiejąc Anna. - Czekaj chwilkę… - powiedziała Elsa i wytworzyła także dookoła Kristoffa trąbę powietrzną która zdjęła z niego cały kurz i zrzuciła na bok. - Dzięki. – uśmiechnął się – Znaczy… Dziękuję wasza wysokość… Znaczy… Jak mam do ciebie mówić królowo? - Na pewno nie królowo, mów mi Elsa. – zaśmiała się cicho - Dobrze, a więc dziękuję… - Kristoff popatrzył na Elsę i zatrzymał na niej wzrok… - Halo Amorki?! – obudziła ich zniecierpliwiona Anna. - A tak. – otrząsnęła się Elsa – Już stąd pójdziemy tylko wyrzucę ten kurz… - Dobrze, ale… Coś miałem chyba powiedzieć... A, Anno chciałem cię pożegnać, jadę do domu… - Domu? Ale jakiego domu? - Anno. – upomniała ja starsza siostra. - O rany przepraszam… Nie, nie zrozum mnie źle ja, ja po prostu… Ech… Elsa zauważyła, że Anna sobie nie radzi i od razu jej pomogła – Anna chciała się zapytać, czy nie chciałbyś zamieszkać w pałacu, w końcu jednak jesteś narzeczonym Anny i zapewne niedługo mężem i księciem… - ale po chwili zagryzła wargi bo poczuła się jakby narzucała coś Kristoffowi, a tego nie chciała… - Właśnie… - dodała Anna – Właśnie to chciałam powiedzieć, dostałbyś własny pokój, a Sven zamieszkałby w naszej stajni… Proszę zgódź się. – popatrzyła się błagalnie na Kristoffa. - Ja… Ja nie wiem… No bo ja nie jestem przyzwyczajony do takich luksusów… - To możemy ci dać jakąś małą sale! - Anno?! – Elsa popatrzyła się na nią jakby chciała powiedzieć „Serio?”. - Znaczy… - Anna ugryzła się w język. Kristoff zaśmiał się cicho. - Nie wiem, bo to będzie chyba zbyt duży kłopot. – chłopak przeczesał włosy ręką. - Nie będzie. Uwierz mi. – uśmiechnęła się do niego Elsa. - Właśnie, nie będzie. – znowu dodała Anna, denerwowało ją to, że nigdy nie mogła znaleźć słów kiedy są potrzebne… - Proszę zgódź się… - No… No dobrze, jeżeli nie będę sprawiał kłopotów to myślę, że mogę się zgodzić… - Cześć dzieciaczki. Co robicie? – do biblioteki wszedł Olaf. - Kristoff się do nas wprowadza! – pisnęła Anna. - Ooo, kolejny dzieciaczek w zamku więcej, hi hi… Ale czy to nie jest ta nawiedzona biblioteka? - Tak, właśnie ją sprzątamy…- uśmiechnęła się Elsa - Czyli Sven będzie tu mieszkał? – zdziwił się Olaf - Sven? – „odwzajemniła” zdziwienie królowa – Chyba Kristoff. - Jaki Kristoff? – powiedział bałwanek, Anna i Kristoff pokręcili tylko głową i odwrócili się do wyjścia. – Halo? Czemu nikt mnie nie słucha? – Olaf także odwrócił się do wyjścia… Elsa podeszła do końca sali i spojrzała na zasłonę wiszącą nad biurkiem, był to przykryty obraz… Ale jaki? Bała się co może na nim być, ale odważyła się – podeszła bliżej i ściągnęła zasłonę… Jej oczom ukazał się piękny złoty kwiat… - Taki sam jak opowiadał mi wujek, kiedy jeszcze nie zostałam zamknięta… - pomyślała. Wzięła jeszcze raz mapę do Maudyranii, teraz przyjrzała się dokładniej – droga do tej krainy była podobna jak droga do królestwa Corony… - To nie jest po naszym języku… - wreszcie zrozumiała, jak mogła o tym nie pomyśleć… Odczytała litery nie zważając na ich wygląd – to było w jakimś języku w którym było zapisane kilka książek… - Czyli rodzice… Jechali do korony, po złoty kwiat? – szepnęła Elsa – Ale przecież on został zamieniony na lekarstwo dla królowej…. ---- I jak rozdział podobał się? Fajny? Może być? :D piszcie komentarze ;) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach